


Decadent

by ianavi



Series: I have your permission? [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU - John is a scientist, AU - Sherlock is a scientist, Dom!Sherlock, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianavi/pseuds/ianavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decadent. That voice. Deep and demanding and absolutely decadent. 'Perfect, so perfect for me.' He sunk into that voice, the praise, those strong hands, enveloped by touch, hands everywhere, his mouth full, touched, held down, filled.</p><p>---</p><p>John's POV of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4351043">Crisp</a>. Just a simple exercise in a/symmetry. Fun for me and hopefully for you, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadent

Decadent. That voice. Deep and demanding and absolutely decadent. 'Perfect, so perfect for me.' He sunk into that voice, the praise, those strong hands, enveloped by touch, hands everywhere, his mouth full, touched, held down, filled.

John woke with a start, confused for a moment, too hot, sweaty, legs tangled in his sheets. Fuck.

He rubbed his eyes, then looked down at a demanding erection and groaned as his head hit the pillow. This was ridiculous. When did he turn back into a horny teenager? For fuck's sake, last night's session in the shower should have taken care of it for a day, or even two.

His libido was determined to kick him into action.

But how the hell was he supposed to approach the man after he cowardly ran from him. His work e-mail? He snorted.

Time for another shower and then the lab. At least he was still in control of himself at work. The week had been demanding with some unexpected issues in the setup of one experiment but luckily that was now handled after much effort. No pining during lab hours, thankfully.

His post was on his desk and he pushed it aside to set his tea cup down and switch the computer on. One envelope stood out. Thick expensive stationary, handwritten address, in fountain pen. Strange.

'Dear Dr. Watson,

I would like to offer my most sincere apologies for my inappropriate behaviour. I feel the utmost respect for you and deeply regret any action that might have caused you distress.

Sincerely yours,  
Sherlock Holmes'

'Respect.'

'Yours.'

He sat, or rather, fell into his chair. Heart about to jump out of his ribcage.

There was a phone number. John swallowed hard and ran a finger over the extravagant penmanship, the letters decadently curving into each other. He brought the letter closer and, eyes closed, brushed his lips against the writing.

He was ready to crawl across London on his hands and knees. He blushed red and smiled. And he couldn't stop smiling. 'Yours.'

No more fear. He took his phone out of his pocket and typed quickly.

'Dr. Holmes, would you accept an invitation for coffee? - John'

He shook his head and laughed. This was either easy or impossible, and he really hoped it wasn't impossible.

'At your convenience. - SH'

His hands shook but he was grinning like an idiot.

'May I knock on your door again? - John'

Forward, and he was so bad at flirting.

'221B Baker Street. - SH'

Fuck.

'I'll be there in an hour. Thank you. - John'

He carefully replaced the letter into its envelope and stowed it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

He made one phone call to his superior taking his first sick day ever and promptly left his office.

Right. He could do this. He straightened his hair once more and shifted on his feet. Should have taken the cab, he was now sweaty in his jacket. Should have gone home for another shower.

No. No more fear.

He reached out, hand steady, and rang the doorbell.

A few moments and the door opened.

The man was gorgeous. Tall, lean, pristine white shirt and dark suit, hair in barely tamed curls framing the most piercing gaze he'd ever encountered. Absolutely breathtaking. And then the man smiled. Oh, fuck.

"Please, come in." Dr. Holmes gestured up the staircase with one elegant hand. "I am upstairs." And stood aside to let him pass. John walked up, steady steps, determined. And fucking thrilled.

The sitting room looked lived in. Shelves of books and curios. A desk full of papers and journals. A fireplace and two armchairs. Impeccably clean and organised.

John's voice was steady. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Please, take a seat. I'll take your jacket." Dr. Holmes approached him, one hand reaching. John felt giddy, staring at those hands so near his body, but not touching. Please.

His helmet and jacket were deposited at the desk.

"Motorcycle?"

"Yeah."

"Is that safe?"

John felt euphoric and laughed.

They sat in the two armchairs across from each other. The sight of Dr. Holmes in an armchair, crossing his long legs, the leather of his oxfords. John remembered their first meeting. And felt immediate arousal.

"I hope you don't mind tea. I don't have any coffee."

"Tea is fine."

Long pale fingers lifted the teapot, came into contact with one spoon. Slowly, as if the man was aware of the effect of the attentive touches on John.

"How do you take it Dr. Watson? Milk, sugar?"

"John, just John is fine. And a bit of milk, please."

"John, I do hope you accept my apology. I admit I was unprepared for our initial meeting. We had not properly discussed your expectations and I had rushed." And those plush lips met the edge of the tea cup and John couldn't take his eyes off.

Fuck.

"Oh, no, I am the one who should apologize. I am..." He stuttered a bit, suddenly losing some of his composure. "... inexperienced in these things. My behaviour was immature." Explaining himself, that strong gaze following his every move, he felt pure need to... to satisfy. "Both in the way I demanded your attention and the way I left without explanation. I... I admit I panicked."

Please, please...

He was pinned under that confident gaze. "I would very much like us to... see each other again."

Yes, please. He was twitching with desire at the edge of his seat.

"I'd enjoy that, too. Immensely."

And the man smiled back. Beautiful.

"In that case, I propose we discuss things properly. You say you are inexperienced? And yet you spoke about permission and chose to approach me by kneeling in front of me?"

John was aware he was blushing. "I... I'd had a brief encounter with someone more experienced at university. Very brief." His hands tied behind his back and some manhandling and that was it. "And not since then... well, not successfully anyhow. I've read some things and I suppose I have been looking for an opportunity for some time now."

I have been looking for you.

"There are places one can go to meet like minded people. And these days the internet, of course."

John tried to appear casual as he shifted in the armchair aware his arousal must be apparent. "I didn't want it to be transactional. It was, is, always about chemistry with me." Dr. Holmes regarded him coolly and he bit his lip, painfully. No fear.

"There are things we need to discuss and agree on. I myself have not done this in a while and my priority is for you to feel safe and comfortable. And I'd like us to take time. It does not have to happen today."

Oh. His excitement was not reciprocated. He needed to sit back and simmer down. "Of course."

"Or were you hoping for something more today?"

There was no way to fucking simmer down, he was just about to fall down to his knees. "Please?"

The man regarded him for a long moment, casually.

"What we did last time, was it satisfactory?"

"It was perfect."

"Any parts you didn't enjoy?"

"It was too brief."

"John, we do need to discuss your limits. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

He sat up straighter. He was ready and he needed to make Dr. Holmes aware just how ready. "No cuts or permanent marking, no filth, nothing medical or military, nothing in public or in front of others or filmed. I am open to discussing pain beyond mild and various... implements, but have no experience with that. And no sharing."

The wicked smile that faced him was at once sensual and something to be concerned about. "Oh John, I promise you I will never share you." He set his tea cup down. "This is a short list, but it's a start. We can discuss details ahead of time each time we meet."

"Yes... that would be good."

"I assume things we already tried like fellatio are fine?"

Touched, held down, filled. "Yes."

"And for today, would you be willing to try light restraints and some sensory play?"

John closed his eyes. This. Please.

"Yes." He set his own cup down and placed both of his palms on his thighs to steady himself.

"If you want something to stop. You will use the word 'stop' and I'll cease immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

They looked at each other for a few moments, Dr. Holmes focused and calm, John vibrating with anticipation and clear joy.

"I have your permission?"

"Yes." John lowered his eyes.

"Come with me to the bedroom."

The world disappeared.

He watched as Dr. Holmes approached him and grasped his hand. And unexpectedly kissed him. John moaned into the touch of those demanding lips. Please.

"Come." He was taken by the waist, sinking slightly into the touch, and lead by strong hands down a hallway.

They entered the bedroom, the bed already prepared. A hand slid to support his lower back and steady him as he took in the room, then Dr. Holmes moved to sit on the bed.

On the nightstand, neatly lined up, black ribbons, several brushes of different shapes and sizes including a large wooden handle hairbrush. Fuck.

"And questions, reservations?"

John looked straight at him and shook his head.

"Come and kneel for me, John."

John sunk down feeling his whole body relax. A warm hand anchored him on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and exhaled with pleasure. This. Just this. To be held, to be taken care of, wanted.

"Gorgeous, you truly are."

He was only aware of the warm touch, the immediacy of it, its promise.

"I'd like to undress you. Come sit next to me on the bed."

With some difficulty and support from sure hands he was helped up. Another passionate kiss. He suppressed a small moan.

He was surprised to see Dr. Holmes pull off his own shoes and socks and kneel in front of him in a reversal of their position from a moment ago.

"This is not about me overpowering you. We may have different needs, but we stay equals." He carefully untied and took off his boots as John watched. Then socks, handling each foot gently, letting his fingers wrap around the ankles. "And it is not about pain or extravagant toys. We may or may not get to those things. It is up to us to decide together."

Oh.

Gentle hands unbuttoned his cuffs, thumbs grazing the revealed skin for a moment before a fist closed around one wrist in a strong hold as the other arm reached up to undo the shirt buttons, one by one.

Those eyes never left his face. He was overwhelmed with the unwavering attention and watched as the shirt was pulled open.

Dr. Holmes traced his fingers over clavicle, chest, stomach. Slowly but with a sure touch, light pressure. John took small breaths. One palm ran over the disfigured shoulder. No one had touched the scarred skin since his accident. He shivered.

He lost track. Touch over his arms, shoulders, down his sides. His eyes had fallen closed.

An embrace and he realised he was now nestled on his back on the bed. 

One solid hand over his heart. He was safe, he could surrender completely and Dr. Holmes would take care of everything. John felt a surge of emotion.

"Comfortable?"

It took John a while, but he nodded.

He felt the rest of his garments removed but barely paid it any attention. The serene and reassuring touches that progressed over his whole body, fingers tracing muscle, hair, joints of his calves and thighs.

He sunk back into the pillows as his limbs were repositioned, his hips tilted, knees parted. Fingers traced the creases behind his knees, his hipbones and the top of his thighs. It was both calming and incredibly arousing.

Just there. To be touched, held down, filled. He sighed and fell deeper.

"I will use silk ribbons for restraints of your arms and legs."

Fuck.

He heard the rustle of silk and felt another shiver.

The silk ribbons slid across the skin of his ankles. It was incredibly sensual to be maneuvered into restrains by practiced, sure hands. Then wrists, his arms spread away from his sides. And somehow losing the option to move, to get up, to leave. To choose. It was perfect. 

"Still comfortable?"

The decadence of that deep voice made his cock twitch. He managed another small nod.

The touch.

It was different. Soft, curving over the sensitive skin of the inside of his thighs. A brush? Smooth and silky. His knee. The shivered and bit his lip.

Small breaths that stuttered as the brush reached more sensitive areas causing him to shift his limbs. Oh. The pull of the restraints. Fuck.

He pulled again feeling his muscles tense under the cool bristles of the brush, feeling the bite of the silk into his skin.

He pulled again. Oh, fuck.

"You are so lovely. Perfect. Perfect."

Please, please...

The brush drew patterns over most of the exposed skin of his tensing body, including face, ears, neck, armpits, navel, around his balls and finally the just exposed crack below them.

John was shivering and gasping as the soft bristles flowed over more sensitive areas, several times unable to suppress a moan.

And finally, as Dr. Holmes slowly, very slowly, brushed over his hefty straining cock. John sobbed.

His eyes were wet.

Suddenly a hot mouth sucked brutally into the skin of one pectoral. John startled and pulled at the restraints. The pain was exquisite.

His body was now covered by licks, sucking and bites that were never hard enough. Over his chest, neck, sides, stomach, thighs. It was impossible to tell where the next stimulus would touch down.

He was barely aware of his shaking body, at once pushing into the touches and squirming away from them. 

The ribbons were unrelenting. He pulled harder, his arms spread out, his legs extended and locked around the body of the strong man above him, the one who now owned him.

One more, much harsher bite on the soft inside of his thigh and he felt on the brink.

"You may cum as soon as you wish, John."

And Dr. Holmes took both John's balls into his mouth and lightly sucked.

Fuck!

John was twitching, moaning openly, pulling at the ribbons, his cock straining.

And finally, unexpectedly, his cock was enveloped by hot decadence of a mouth moaning vibrations into his flesh.

His eyes fluttered open and he glimpsed the image for only a fraction of a second. Pale face, dark curls and wild eyes that looked straight at him.

Loudly and violently John broke into a powerful orgasm.

His breathing calmed slowly.

"You are stunning. Absolutely gorgeous."

He was able only to pant in pleasure. Eyes and cheeks wet, mouth open and drooling.

He felt fingers massaging each joint as it was freed. 

"So good for me, truly perfect."

John felt absolutely content and sleepy as Dr. Holmes took him into a gentle embrace.

A kiss into his hair. He hummed.

"I am never sharing you, never."

And I am never leaving you. You own me.

He woke to the midday sun and looked around in a state of peaceful happiness. 

And next to him, with one large hand gripping his wrist possessively, the man he had waited so long to find was deep in slumber. Lips open and raw, hair disheveled, skin damp with sweat.

He held up the end of one black silk ribbon, tested it with his fingers, then let it fall to curl on his chest.

And he couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
